Le baby-sitter
by Assyleiko
Summary: Livaï jeune homme entrant tout juste dans "la vie-active", pas un rond en poche va devoir jouer les baby-sitter chez une famille qui ne cessera de le surprendre. Il fera la connaissance d'Eren, une petite tête brûlée ainsi que Mikasa, une adolescente un peu trop protectrice par rapport à son demi-frère. RivaMika! (Un soupçon de EreMika!) UA monde actuel / Rating T pour le langage
1. Chapter 1

**Mot de l'auteur : HI THERE! me revoilà avec une fanfiction cette fois-ci! Et devinez sur quel pairing ? Haha vous m'aurez comprise, encore une fois une fanficion RivaMika mais? Pas uniquement! Un soupçon de EreMika pour les petits fans! J'essaierais de rendre cette histoire "réaliste" puisque je traiterais un ou deux sujets assez délicat en soit. Je vous préviens, JE SUIS D'UNE LENTEUR même Garry de Bob l'éponge écrirait plus vite haha, en bref, les chapitres sortiront de manière irrégulières, désolé, sincèrement, mais je ferais de mon mieux pour qu'ils soient plutôt long du coup! Je met la barre à 5000 mots minimum par chapitre! Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura des lemons (weut, attendez, partez pas) mais si cette fanfiction marche je ferais UNE SUITE blblblbl je n'en dis pas plus et vous laisse tranquille avec ce chapitre que je trouve un peu médiocre et cliché mais bon! Passez ne bonne lecture, et euh, désolé je n'ai pas eu le temps de le corriger! je le ferais surement avant ce week-end!**

**[+] J'écrirais "**Livaï" **pour son prénom et non pas "Levi" ou encore "Rivaille"**

**Je ne pense pas à avoir à préciser que les personnages de Shingeki No Kyojin ne m'appartiennent pas ? Si ? Bon bah ils ne m'appartiennent pas, seul l'univers/l'histoire m'appartient**

* * *

xxx

**LE BABY-SITTER**

xxx

**CHAPITRE 1 : Le cambrioleur**

** C**'était un jour des plus banals à Trost, petite ville près de la capitale, Trost n'était surement pas la ville la plus aisée mais elle n'était pas déplaisante et invivable non plus.

Le ciel était grisé en ce premier jour de printemps, le vent chatouillait et surprenait ceux qui se croyaient en été les faisant regretter de ne pas s'être mieux couverts malgré le fait qu'ils entraient dans une saison chaude.

Dans une des nombreuses cité reculées, un bâtiment au teint bordeaux fondu dans le décor parmi tant d'autres se dressait, il ne devait pas dépasser les six étages, possédait un escalier de secours sur le côté mais son état était plutôt pitoyable, comme la majorité des bâtiments en fait.

C'est donc dans ce bâtiment aux couleurs bordeaux que résonnait la voix d'un homme dans les escaliers avançaient trois personnes, deux adultes –surement des parents- accompagné d'un jeune homme. Leurs pas résonnaient dans tous l'immeuble et l'extérieur semblait être silencieux. Arrivés sur le palier du dernier étage –le sixième- ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte droite de celui-ci, chaque étage comptant un appartement à droite et un à gauche de chaque palier, le bâtiment comprenait donc douze habitations, le numéro de la porte devant laquelle ils étaient portait donc le numéro douze.

« Je tiens à vous informer que le gardien est partit en vacance, donc si vous avez un problème il vaudrait mieux demander de l'aide aux voisins, ils sont plutôt sympathiques. Racontait la voix de l'adulte

-Et si vous avez le moindre problème avec les enfants, n'hésitez pas à nous appeler. Continua la femme »

Griesha Jaeger et Clara étaient parents d'une famille composé de deux enfants, Griesha était grand, brun, portait de petites lunettes rondes, un habituel manteau brun foncé, sa femme, Clara plus petite que lui de quelques centimètres avait de magnifiques cheveux ébènes qui s'arrêtaient vers le milieu de la colonne vertébrale. Les deux avaient le visage qui commençait se marquer, ils avaient en effet quarante-deux et trente-sept ans.

Le jeune homme qui les accompagnait hocha la tête. Il n'avait encore prononcé aucuns mots depuis qu'il était entré dans ce bâtiment.

Il était plutôt petit, ne devait pas dépasser les cent soixante centimètres, des cheveux bruns court, rasé sur les côtés, portait une sacoche…nul doute : c'était un étudiant.

« J'ai entendus dire qu'il y avait de plus en plus d'effraction dans cette cité n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix monotone

-C'est exact, d'ailleurs c'est pour ça que nous avons fait appel à un baby-sitter… Répondit le père »

se retenu de conter un incident qui était arrivé quelques jours plus tôt après avoir vus sa femme le fusiller du regard en se mordant la lèvre comme pour l'avertir et lui faire comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas effrayer le jeune homme.

Celui-ci avait un visage impassible, semblait être lassé et aucunement intéressé par le discours presque ennuyeux que lui avait raconté le père de famille.

Son prénom, Livaï, son nom, il ne le connaissait pas lui-même. Etudiant en faculté depuis bientôt deux ans après avoir passé son bac Livaï avait donc à son compteur dix-neuf-ans.

Il venait tout juste d'entrer dans la vie active d'un citoyen qu'il s'était retrouvé sur la paille, pas un rond en poche après s'être fait douloureusement plaqué par son ancienne copine après un gros malentendu qui avait fini par elle en train de lui balancer ses affaires à travers la porte en même temps d'hurler à quel point elle le détestait pendant qu'il la dévisageait depuis le palier complètement dépité et dépassé par leur dispute. La seule bonne chose qu'il pouvait tirer de cette histoire était qu'elle n'avait pas jeté ses affaires par la fenêtre ce qui lui avait évité une honte incurable. Puis il était partit « squatter » chez des amis, pendant plus de six-mois… Six mois à devoir supporter les yeux fermés, un coussin pressé contre ses oreilles les ébats de son ami avec sa copine.

Livai déglutit à chaque fois qu'il y repensait.

Heureusement, grâce aux petites boulots à droite et à gauche, même s'il avait eu du mal pendant un moment entre le travail et les études il avait fini par se dégoter un petit appartement de la même ville dans laquelle il était actuellement, son état était pire qu'en ruine mais il avait fini avec tant bien que mal par donner une gueule à son habitation mais –et parce qu'il en faut bien un—même s'il avait maintenant où vivre il lui manquait de quoi pouvoir régler sans retard le loyer et donc les petits boulots étaient loin d'être finis.

Hier il était à la plonge dans un restaurant

Demain il sera peut-être vigile dans un supermarché

Mais aujourd'hui.

Il était baby-sitter.

Et c'était la première fois que Livaï était baby-sitter.

Livaï était le genre de personne qui détestait les enfants et ne se gênait pas de le montrer, combien de fois avait-il voulut repousser discrètement avec son pied à l'assistance maternelle ses horribles choses qui lui bavait dessus et prenaient ses jambes pour des objets à chasser tel des chats qui traquaient leur souris. Malheureusement pour lui c'était le seul job qui s'offrait à lui et qui permettait de pouvoir travailler ses études tout en faisant son job. Il était donc contraint d'accepter il n'avait pas vraiment le choix en même temps…

« Bien… Reprit en entrant la clef dans la serrure »

Il ouvrit la porte qui sans bruit se déplaça lentement, laissant vue à l'appartement des Jaeger.

Celui-ci était plutôt vaste, à droite du petit hall se donnait directement le salon, à quelques pas devant lui une porte mi-close mais il pouvait apercevoir la cuisine et à sa gauche un couloir, qui contenait trois chambre ainsi qu'une salle de bain. Les murs étaient joliment décorés, bien que les motifs des papier-peint de fleurs de lys or sur fond bleu marine étaient jolis ce n'était absolument pas du gout de Livaï qui lui préférait les thèmes plus clairs et simple, le sol lui, un parquet brun clair craquant légèrement.

« Eh bien voici le salon, ici la cuisine, et puis le couloir où sont nos chambres, les toilettes ainsi que la salle de bain sont tout au bout. Indiqua Clara en montrant de la main chaque pièce »

Le jeune baby-sitter hocha la tête, il avait déjà tout deviné. La jeune mère continua alors ses explications, quand une sonnerie l'interrompit au moment même où elle s'apprêtait à lui faire visiter les chambres, rapidement le père décrocha, la discussion dura moins de deux minutes avant qu'il ne raccroche, Griesha avait alors l'air pressé, préoccupé par quelque chose de plus important que la visite de l'appartement au baby-sitter, il prit alors discrètement sa femme et commença a chuchoter laissant Livai en plan, devant une porte d'une des chambres, voyant que la discussion qu'avaient les parents semblait être privé il détourna le regard, les chuchotements que s'échangeaient Clara et Griesha étaient devenus un parasite lointain, et puis, sa curiosité le poussa à ouvrir légèrement la porte d'une des chambres, celle du milieu, il y jeta un œil discrètement avant de se faire appeler par le père de la famille à priori ils semblaient avoir fini leur échange.

« Monsieur Livaï, ça vous dérangerait de commencer le baby-sitting dès aujourd'hui ?

-Maintenant vous voulez dire ? Demanda-t-il en comprenant qu'il devait y avoir urgence

-Oui s'il vous plait, nous avons une urgence, ne vous en faites pas vous serrez payer ce soir même »

Le jeune étudiant réfléchit…il réfléchit avait-il quelque chose à faire en ce vendredi après-midi ? Cela faisait un bon moment qu'il n'avait pratiquement plus de vie social, il se limitait à voir deux, trois amis de temps en temps mais c'était toujours pour discuter à propos de petits boulots. En fait Livai n'avait absolument rien à faire du reste de sa journée.

« Je veux bien mais vous serez de retour vers quelle heure ? Parce que j'ai un train à prendre pour rentrer chez moi.

-Disons sept heure, en fait aujourd'hui ça ne sera pas long, c'est vraiment juste exceptionnel. »

Les parents étaient pressés, trop même, ils avaient pris deux trois affaire qu'ils n'avaient pas en entrant et s'apprêtait déjà à partir, comme si Livai avait déjà accepté… Huit heure, ça lui laissait peu de temps pour aller à la gare mais s'il se dépêchait et que les parents rentraient à l'heure il pourrait l'attraper…

-Dans ce cas c'est d'accord, vos enfants rentrent seuls de l'école où je dois allez les chercher ? Ah et je connais encore mal ce quartier

-Ne vous en faites pas, ils connaissent bien le chemin ! Ils rentreront surement vers cinq heures ! »

Et c'est dans le claquement de la porte d'entrée que leur discussion prit fin.

Se retournant vers l'appartement qui s'adonnait à lui, Livaï réalisa que ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds dans un espace plutôt grand, qu'il n'avait pas senti l'odeur de nourriture dans le four et de présence humaine autre que lui. Ça lui avait plutôt manqué cette vie banale qu'il menait avec son ancienne copine. Mais voilà que démarrait une toute autre.

Livai finit par soupirer, retirant son sac en banderole qui commençait sérieusement à lui pesé lourd sur l'épaule et la déposa sur la table basse du salon, il retira ensuite ses chaussures de smoking ainsi que sa veste de rue, hésitant il s'assit sur le canapé brun en face de la table basse –qui elle-même était en face de la télé— tâtant légèrement de la main la douceur de celui-ci, encore une chose qui lui avait manqué avant de s'affaler complètement, soupirant de nouveau il jeta un œil vers l'horloge fixé au-dessus de la porte du salon… Il était quatre heure, il en restait une avant la rentrée des enfants qu'il était chargé de garder, s'empêchant d'imaginer leur visage et leur caractère de porc qui le dégouttera surement encore plus du job qu'il était en train de faire, Livaï préféra sortir son pc de sa sacoche, histoire de se détendre un peu et de profiter de la tranquillité de l'appartement…

* * *

_**[Lycée Shinganshina – Une heure plus tard]**_

L'établissement, à une vingtaine de minute à pied pour les élèves du secteur était composé de deux bâtiments en additionnant le gymnase : trois, il formait une sorte de lettre « U » la cloche venait de sonner, certaines classes sortaient et avaient terminées les cours d'autres en avaient encore.

Face à l'immense portail, un passage piéton bientôt inondé par les lycéens qui le traversaient, laissant les conducteurs de voitures râler. C'était le quotidien de tous les élèves, parmi eux, un petit blond levant le bras à quelqu'un, comme pour l'appeler malheureusement la personne qu'il visait ne le remarqua pas, pas étonnant, il se mit alors à courir pour atteindre l'autre côté du passage piéton

« Hey Eren ! Interpella-t-il en tapant dans le dos d'un garçon

Celui-ci se retourna d'abord surpris, puis voyant que le blond n'était autre que son meilleur ami son regard s'adoucit. Il était brun, un peu plus grand que son ami, des yeux verts pétillant de bonne humeur portait une veste aux couleurs de ses yeux ainsi qu'un Jean bleu.

« Yo Armin ! Répondit le brun »

-Alors ! Comment ça s'est passé ? Raconte ! Lança le dit Armin »

Ils commencèrent alors leur marche, plus ils avançaient, plus la masse d'élèves se dissipait, se séparant en plusieurs groupes qui prenaient divers voies. Le brun commença alors par un « Eh bien.. » avant de se faire soudainement couper la parole par une autre voix familière à leurs oreilles, ils se retournèrent en même temps.

« Eren ! Fit la voix plutôt féminine »

C'était une jeune fille, plutôt jolie, elle avait un visage fin, des cheveux ébène plutôt courts, ses yeux étaient deux petites amandes bleuâtre, on ne saurait dire s'ils étaient bleus ou gris en fait. Elle portait une tenue adaptée à la saison, une simple veste, un jean ainsi qu'une écharpe rouge sang.

« Mi-Mikasa ? Je pensais que tu finissais plus tard non ? Demanda Eren intrigué.

-Notre professeur est absent. Répondit-elle tout naturellement en reprenant une marche normale après avoir courue. »

Ses deux amis lâchèrent un « Ahhh » dubitatif signifiant qu'ils avaient compris. Mikasa ne perdit pas une seconde de plus avant d'enchainer.

« Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ? Tu l'as réussi ? Les questions n'étaient pas trop dures ?

-Du calme Mikasa. Rit le brun, Oui je l'ai plutôt réussis, je pense avoir une bonne note

-Tu penses l'avoir réussis ou tu l'as réussi ? Dit la jeune fille en haussant un sourcil

-Je l'ai réussi ! Répliqua aussitôt son ami en articulant bien sur chaque mot »

Armin pouffa un rire, devinant que son ami mentait surement, vu la manière dont il avait commencé par son « eh bien » paniqué, néanmoins il ne releva pas son semi-mensonge, après tous il se fera le plaisirs de découvrir la note de son ami en même temps que Mikasa qui était sa demi-sœur adoptive !

* * *

_**[Bâtiment Jaeger - Un quart d'heure plus tard]**_

Ils marchaient désormais depuis plus d'un quart d'heure et arrivaient devant le bâtiment de leur appartement, comme à leur habitude ils composèrent le code de la porte pour entrer dans le hall, puis montèrent les escaliers tournants, en les montant Eren reprit un nouveau sujet de discussion :

« Tu as entendus parler de ce cambriolage à la boulangerie du coin ? Il demanda neutrement sans pour autant regarder sa demi-sœur

-Plutôt oui, il parait que le braqueur était armée et a volé la caisse entière du boulanger. Répondit-elle de la même manière

-J'ai entendus ça aussi. »

Ils étaient au dernier étage, soit le sixième, devant la porte de leur appartement les deux frères et sœurs croient entendre du bruit de l'intérieur, un bruit peu commun et inhabituel puisqu'elle semblait être la voix d'un jeune homme.

« Tu entends ? Chuchota le brun à sa sœur

-…Oui, ça vient de l'intérieur…on… On dirait quelqu'un qui parle au téléphone. Murmura-t-elle calmement à son tour

-Tu penses que c'est papa ? Eren posa la question se doutant bien de la réponse.

-Impossible… Je sais qu'il n'est pas là, à cette heure-ci il a toujours une urgence à l'hôpital… et puis ça ne ressemble pas du tout à sa voix

-C'est vrai…Dans ce cas ça pourrait être un cambrioleur ? »

Un cambrioleur ? Chez les Jaeger ? Que voudriez-vous qu'il vole si ce n'est les deux trois bijoux que possède la femme de Griesha ? La famille Jaeger est une famille de classe moyenne et qui n'est aucunement héritière ou possède une fortune, non, ils étaient une famille comme les autres, à quelques détails près comme l'adoption de Mikasa mais sinon : Une famille complètement banale. Entre d'autres termes : Il n'y a strictement rien d'intéressant à voler.

« …Je ne sais pas. Finit par répondre la brune après s'être approché de la porte délicatement »

Une petite peur naît alors en eux, ils n'avaient jamais eu à faire à un cambrioleur, miracle d'ailleurs puisque soixante pour cent de la population de la ville de Trost en particulier de ce quartier témoignent avoir été victime de cambriolage, d'agressions ou de vols ainsi que d'autres délits.

Néanmoins ils prirent leur courage à deux mains, Mikasa sortit de sa poche la clef de l'appartement et d'une délicatesse la plaça dans la serrure de sorte à ce que le bruit soit quasiment inaudible, chose réussite, puis d'un geste rapide elle tourna la poignée ce qui déclencha l'ouverture de la porte. La lycéenne lança un regard à son demi-frère qui acquiesça de la tête et ravala sa salive.

Soudainement la porte s'ouvrit dans un énorme claquement, désormais ils en étaient sur : Un intrus était ici. La voix semblait être plus net, et, en baissant les yeux vers le sol ils remarquèrent une paire de chaussures qu'aucun de leur parents ne portaient.

C'est alors qu'ils virent l'ombre de la silhouette, c'était une silhouette masculine, son bras levé à son oreille, au téléphone comme ils s'en étaient doutés. Eren et Mikasa comprirent certains mots de la discussion au téléphone qui sonnait suspecte. La personne apparut soudainement, c'était un jeune homme, il semblait être surprit mais sans plus, il décrocha légèrement le portable de son oreille et déclara d'un air monotone :

« Oh, c'est vous ? »

Les deux lycéens se regardèrent hébétés, ravalant leur propre salive, leurs doutes étaient bel et bien fondés. Ils ne connaissaient pas cette personne, ils n'avaient jamais vus cette personne, leur parents ne leur ont jamais dit qu'il y aurait quelqu'un chez eux. Conclusion : c'était un intrus, un cambrioleur.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites chez nous ? Demanda à moitié paniqué Eren, la voix chevrotante.

Le dit intrus s'apprêtait à répondre quand en même temps on entendit une deuxième voix à travers le téléphone

« Livaï, à qui tu parles ? »

Le jeune homme remit son portable à l'oreille en faisant dos aux deux adolescents

« Ah, rien ce sont juste les go-»

La suite de sa réponse n'a jamais existé, il laissa son portable glisser de sa main et tomber sur le tapis du salon dans un bruit sourd laissant la personne au bout du fil demander sans cesse ce qu'il se passait. Une douleur l'avait envahi, quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un l'avait frappé tout juste sur la nuque. Il se retourna de trois quart, un air stoïque sur le visage, lutant intérieurement contre la douleur du coup… En se retournant il découvrit la jeune lycéenne, un rouleau à pâtisserie dans les mains qu'elle tenait fermement par le bout, c'était donc avec ça qu'elle l'avait frappé.

« Toi… Commença-t-il d'une voix effrayante qui fit presque sursauter les deux adolescents »

Le jeune homme s'approcha de la brune et saisit de force le rouleau à pâtisserie par son autre extrémité le lui arrachant d'un coup sec.

« Eren ! Chope-le ! S'écria alors Mikasa »

L'intrus saisit alors le bras de la lycéenne, un cri de douleur s'échappa de sa bouche et elle ferma un œil sous la douleur, elle commença alors à se débattre mais son emprise était bien trop forte elle avait l'impression que les doigts de sa main pénétraient la chair de son avant-bras tellement il le serrait. De son côté Eren était parti sur le côté du salon, grimpa sur le canapé et sans hésitations sauta sur le dos du délinquant qui dut lâcher le bras de sa sœur. Celle-ci en profita pour lui attraper à son tour ses bras.

« Argh ! Putain, lâchez-moi ! Grogna-t-il, mais personne ne semblait exécuter sa demande »

Encore une fois on entendit la voix appeler à travers le téléphone portable

« Livaï ? Livaï ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

Le dit Livaï avait l'impression de se battre contre deux petits monstres qui s'agrippaient à lui, il ne pouvait répondre trop occupé à se débarrasser de ces sales gosses dont il était chargé de s'occuper.

Car, oui, en effet ce sont bien Eren et Mikasa les enfants de Griesha et Clara et c'était bien Livaï **le baby-sitter**.

Continuant de se débattre, Livaï reprenait petit à petit le dessus et Eren allait bientôt tomber, voyant que la situation n'était plus à leur avantage Mikasa décida de prendre les choses en mains. Les choses.

Sans une once de remord elle donna un violent coup-de-pied dans l'entre jambe du jeune-homme, un cri sourd retentit dans tous l'appartement, Livaï se crispa sous la douleur qui lui semblait infini et tomba au sol. Mikasa venait littéralement de lui latter les couilles, s'en suivit alors des cris accompagné d'atroces insultes, le demi-frère descendit de son dos et déglutit, il n'aurait vraiment pas aimé être à la place de ce jeune homme, Eren avait presque pitié de lui, néanmoins il sursauta et se reprit lorsque sa demi-sœur lui ordonna de ramener une corde pendant qu'elle raccrochait le portable de l'intrus. Bon Dieu, quelle genre de famille était les Jaeger ?

"**Fou**" Était surement le mot le plus approprié.

Pendant que le lycéen était parti dans la cuisine à la recherche d'une ficelle assez solide, sa sœur elle se tenait debout devant le corps souffrant de l'intrus, son visage était des plus neutres, c'était presque effrayant après ce qu'elle venait de lui faire que Mikasa soit aussi calme. Elle se tenait là, pendant que lui à ses pieds l'insultait de tous les noms, il leva alors les yeux vers la jeune fille, il la foudroyait du regard, il la tuait du regard. A ce moment Mikasa devina ce que ces yeux voulaient dire, elle fut pétrifiée intérieurement, jamais elle n'avait vu de tels yeux, une tels expression venant d'un être humain, elle pensait que ce genre de visage n'existait que dans les séries ou les films où le tueur était un psychopathe, et pourtant ses yeux étaient bien réels, son expression était authentique et tous cela voulait dire « _Je te tuerais._ ».

Ce fut à son tour de sortir de sa transe lorsque son frère revint une corde à la main appelant sa sœur. Elle déplaça alors la table basse de leur salon pendant qu'Eren accrochait au pied de cette même table et liait les mains de leur baby-sitter dont ils ignoraient encore le fait qu'il l'était. Celui-ci encore souffrant du coup-de-pied de la brune ne comprit que trop tard ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il se calma, reprenant son souffle après avoir gueuler de toutes ses forces, il releva la tête vers ses deux "agresseurs". Tout n'était qu'un mal entendu, un gros mal entendu. Il entendit alors les murmures de la discussion des deux enfants

« Tu penses qu'on devrait appeler la police ? Chuchota Eren à l'oreille de sa sœur un peu plus rassuré que tout à l'heure.

-Je ne sais pas… Répondit-elle à voix basse à son tour, Ils n'en auront probablement rien à faire et doivent être occupés à traquer les délinquants de… »

Mikasa laissa la fin de sa phrase en suspens et fit un mouvement vague avec sa main, Eren acquiesça comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui ? Reprit-il en lançant un regard vers la personne dont ils parlaient

-On bluff… Souffla-t-elle en s'approchant de leur coupable »

Eren resta en retrait septique, il connaissait sa demi-sœur comme une personne forte et qui n'avait peur de rien –la preuve avec ce monumental coup-de-pied qu'Eren redoutait tant- mais jamais il n'aurait crus qu'elle serait capable de prendre aussi bien les devant. Il l'enviait presque pour cette qualité. Tout d'un coup un étrange sentiment s'empara de son être, connaissez-vous ce sentiment d'être sûr d'avoir oublié de faire quelque chose ? Ou d'avoir oublié quelque chose qui vous est important ?

De son côté Mikasa sortit le portable de Livaï et commença à composer le numéro de la police municipal, elle se pencha alors vers lui et lui plaça l'écran tout juste devant son nez.

« J'appelle la police. Déclara-t-elle tous naturellement en appuyant sur le bouton vert avant de mettre le portable à son oreille le bip sonore retentissait déjà. »

Le jeune homme se mit alors à parler, sa voix était aussi crispé que son corps, rien qu'en l'entendant on pouvait deviner ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

« Je… Putain… Gémit-il sous la douleur, Je suis votre… gah… Votre putain de baby-sitter bande de-… »

Il ne put compléter sa phrase, la douleur l'en empêchait. Mikasa raccrocha immédiatement

« Qui nous dit que ce que tu dis est la vérité ? »

Derrière Eren lança un regard à l'entrée de leur appartement, il fit quelques pas remarquant que ses chaussures étaient parfaitement placer dans un coin et sa veste accroché sur le porte-manteau, revenant il déclara douteux.

« Mikasa… Il a laissé ses chaussures et son manteau… »

La jeune lycéenne se retourna vers le hall et constata par elle-même qu'en effet il avait pris soin d'agir comme un invité.

-Bingo gamin… Dit-il la voix encore tremblante. Tu penses vraiment qu'un cambrioleur prendrait la peine de retirer ses chaussures, de poser sa… sa putain de veste et pour finir de ne rien voler ? Et puis, à moins d'être magicien on peut pas ouvrir une putain de porte sans forcer ou sans la clef »

La brune perplexe, fit une moue avec sa bouche, se remémorant dans un flash-back l'état dans lequel était la serrure de leur porte, et, effectivement elle n'avait pas été forcé et il n'y avait aucune trace d'objets qui auraient pu servir à l'ouvrir.

« Alors vous êtes qui ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix imposante

-Tch'… Je te l'ai déjà dit pourtant espèce de sale gosse… Je suis Livaï, votre putain de baby-sitter. »

Au même moment un flash resurgit dans la mémoire d'Eren… Il avait eu ce matin même une discussion avec son père, une discussion qui parlait de quelque chose de précis… quelque chose que son père lui-même lui avait dit de ne pas oublier… Le brun s'imaginait alors dans des sortes de bulles la discussion qu'il avait eu, certains mots lui semblait être clair, d'autres brouillés comme si des taches masquaient une partie de sa discussion. Ce moment de concentration vint s'accompagner par un mal de crâne, il se tint la tête à l'aide de ses deux mains et ferma les yeux. Et ce fut au moment où la douleur était la plus forte qu'il s'en souvint.

Il s'avança alors et s'écria :

« Mais oui c'est ça !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Eren ?

-Il dit bien la vérité ! C'est bien notre baby-sitter !

-Eren… Mikasa s'approcha vers lui et le tint par les épaules, étrangement son ton était devenu plus doux, tu dois encore faire ces allusions c'est ça ? »

Un mal de crâne ? Des allusions ? Livaï ne comprenait plus rien. Ce qu'il ignorait c'était que cette famille aux airs banals ne l'était pas tant que ça en fait. Le jeune homme était donc là, attaché à ce vulgaire pied de table, observant les deux adolescents parler entre eux, étonnement la jeune Mikasa avait perdu son air insolent et provocateur et avait laissé place à de la douceur et de la gentillesse, Livaï déglutit, à la vue de ces deux-là, Mikasa ressemblait plus à sa petite-amie qu'autre chose.

« Tu en es sur Eren ? Demanda inquiète Mikasa

-Oui… Oui ne t'en fais pas ! Répondit-il un faux sourire aux lèvres »

Il se dirigea vers le couloir de leur appartement et déclara à sa sœur qu'il allait dans la salle de bain se rafraîchir.

Pendant ce temps-là, Livaï en avait assez vus pour se faire une idée de quels genre de personnes étaient ces deux adolescents, oui fous, mais pas seulement. Mikasa elle, était la grande-sœur protectrice beaucoup trop attaché à Eren qui lui est celui qui supporte mal le fait que ce soit sa sœur qui n'est pas plus grande que lui qui le protège et qu'elle soit toujours sur son dos.

« Mikasa et Eren Jaeger c'est ça ? Dit-il dans un soupire »

La dite Mikasa se retourna de nouveau pour faire face à l'intrus.

« Je ne porte pas le nom Jaeger, moi c'est Mikasa Ackerman. »

Le pseudo cambrioleur inclina la tête, arquant un sourcil. Quand la brune remarqua qu'il avait l'air confus elle reprit :

« J'ai été adopté par les Jaeger. »

Malgré son explication Livaï fronça les sourcils. Il était peu commun voir même rare de tomber sur une famille avoir une personne adopté qui gardait son nom de famille de ses parents biologiques, il voulut demander tout d'abord comment est-ce qu'elle a été adoptée mais se mordit la lèvre et ne dit rien pensant que généralement c'est suite à un drame –tout le temps en fait-

Le faux intrus se rappela alors dans quelle situation il était : Ligoté à un pied de table par de adolescent qui ne devaient pas dépasser les seize ans, cela semblait être si cliché… et pourtant c'était bel et bien ce qu'il se passait. Evidemment, il pourrait facilement se détacher sans même se forcer, néanmoins il ne voulait pas, comme il avait plutôt déjà cerner le caractère de ces deux petits monstres, il voulait les voir pleurnicher devant leur parents et s'excuser, en particulier Mikasa qu'il trouvait tellement insolente que l'envie de lui mettre son poing sur la gueule le démangeait au plus haut point, et pourtant, il se retint, il allait savourer le gout de la victoire pendant qu'eux goûteront celui de la défaite.

Lorsqu'Eren revint le visage mouillé, Mikasa resta un instant bloqué sur la vue de son visage… "_Il était si beau"_ les cheveux mouillés ainsi, ses yeux ressemblaient à deux petites pépites d'or, elle semblait le dévorer du regard et ça ne resta pas inaperçu aux yeux de Livai qui plissa les yeux vers elle, cela ne faisait qu'à peine une heure qu'ils les côtoyaient et il pouvait déjà dire que le comportement de Mikasa envers son frère était plus que suspect…

« Sinon quand est-ce que vous me détacher les gamins ? J'ai vraiment mieux à faire que de rester accroché à ce putain de pied de table.

-On attend que les parents reviennent, ne croyez pas qu'on vous laissera vous échapper ainsi. Dit la brune en reprenant une voix ferme. »

Livaï de put s'empêcher de pouffer un rire moqueur

« Et quand ils vous diront que je suis vraiment votre baby-sitter vous ferez moins les malins, surtout toi, Mi-ka-sa. »

Il avait articulé parfaitement son prénom, chose qui la fit tressaillir.

Un silence s'installa quand tout d'un coup un cliquetis retentit, aucun doutes : C'était des clefs, et puis, ils distinguaient bien la voix de deux personnes, un homme et une femme, là aussi il ne pouvait y avoir de confusions. La porte s'ouvrit calmement, les deux adolescents restèrent paralysés, pas qu'ils doutaient que ce soit bien leur parents ou non, mais plutôt si Livaï était bien un cambrioleur ou non…

« Eren ! Mikasa ! S'écria alors la voix de la mère en entrant directement dans le salon sans retirer ses chaussures

-Mais ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe ? Demanda tout aussi confus Monsieur Jaeger.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez attaché votre baby-sitter ! Ajouta Clara en se précipitant pour lui défaire le nœud de la ficelle.

Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent, le souffle coupé, Mikasa découvrit alors sur le visage de Livaï un rictus malsain qui n'annonçait rien de bon… Vraiment, rien de bon.

* * *

**Voila pour ce premier chapitre! J'ai fais de mon mieux pour poser le décors, j'espère que ça n'aura pas été long et chiant à lire haha ^^ Une review me ferait ÉNORMÉMENT plaisirs, je compte vraiment travailler sur cette fanfiction et un avis, même un minuscule me ferait plaisirs ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**BONJOUR INTERNET JE N'AI TOUJOURS PAS PUS ME REMETTE DU DERNIER CHAPITRE DE SNK VOILA VOILA **

**Non mais sérieux j'sais pas comment m'expliquer, HISTORIA FRAPPE LEVI HEUIDFJHNERUIJSDHF ET MIKASA QUI SOURIT DERRIERE ! FLASH NEWS : [tuto] "How to make laugh Mikasa ?" → Hit Levi ! HANNNNN PIS ON LE VOIT GOSSE ET TOUS ET TOUS haha et il était horriblement moche ccc: ET KENNY MEURT NOOOOOOOOON JE T'AMAIS TROP KENNY T'ETAIS UN PUTAIN DE PERSO SUPER INTERESSANT ET COOL! FALLAIT QU'ISAYAMA TE FASSE CREVER ET QUE J'AURAIS JAMAIS DROIT A MA DISCUSSION ENTRE LE TRIO SURVIVANT DES ACKERMANS HEIN ? HEIN ? HEINNNN ? -sort- bref je m'arrête là! si vous voulez en savoir plus sur mon avis sur ce dernier chapotre checker le lien de mon blog perso (dispo sur mon profil ici)**

**Réponses aux reviews (merci haha) :**

loonakakurazaka : Haaan! que c'est adorable! Merci à toi de me suivre et de me lire! Malheureusement je ne pense pas qu'il y aura un lemon, peut-être des limes ? (scènes juste un peu hot) je ne sais pas encore haha ^^ en tous cas merci ça me touche beaucoup!

Llunch09 : Merci! Eh bien comme je shippe quand même le EreMika je ferais en sorte qu'il y en ait, mais je tiens à ne pas decevoir les fans de ce pairings : Je doute fort que ça finisse en EreMika x)

Zoey : Thx! haha ouais! j'adore jouer avec leur regard à ces deux là cc:

AnonymousFan : C'était aussi ma scène préféré! Depuis le temps que j'avais un head canon la dessus il fallait absolument que j'écrive une fanfiction avec cette scène x)) Merci!

Guest : Wo! Merci! C'est un personnage un peu complexe et j'ai une relation compliqué avec ce perso (dans le sens ou j'en suis pas trop trop fan [quoi que, dans le dernier chapitre, ça a remit en cause mon jugement sur ce perso] )

Enfin bref! Merci pour toutes vos reviews ça m'a fait plaisirs de les lire je vous laisse tranquille avec ce chapitre deux!

**NOUVEAU :** Je suis dispo sur tumblr : .com (mais je suis plus actif sur mon skyrock)

* * *

xxx

**LE BABY-SITTER**

xxx

**CHAPITRE 2 : Le portable**

« Mais ! Maman ! Je te jure que- Protesta Eren en ouvrant ses bras

-Pas de « mais » Eren ! Vous. N'aviez. Pas. A. Ligoter. Ce. Jeune. Homme. ! Gronda sa mère en prenant soin d'articuler chaque mot en s'adressant à ses deux enfants »

Têtes baissées, Eren et Mikasa se tenaient tous les deux devant Clara qui leur faisait la morale tel une mère modèle. Eren et Mikasa en voulaient à leur parents, à leur baby-sitter et à eux-mêmes, ils ont toujours été comme ça : dès qu'ils leur arrivaient quelque chose, ils étaient en colère après tous, sauf Mikasa qui ne pouvait en vouloir à Eren, elle ne saurait répondre pourquoi si ce n'est par cette phrase qu'elle ne cesse de répéter « Il est ma vie. » Phrase qui parfois sonnait bizarrement aux oreilles de ceux qui ne connaissaient pas cette famille…

De son côté, Griesha parlait avec le pseudo cambrioleur qui était bel et bien leur baby-sitter, semblait nerveux :

« Vraiment… n-nous sommes désolé, nous ne savions pas qu'ils- Livaï lui coupa la parole

-C'est bon. J'ai compris que ce sont deux petits monstres. Dit-il las en enfilant ses chaussures, je voudrais savoir plutôt pourquoi me faire garder des adolescents ? A leur âge je me gardais déjà tout seul. »

Étrangement, il parlait l'air désintéressé, comme s'il n'avait pas été vexé ou en rogne contre eux, peut-être avait-il trop de respect envers Griesha ? Pas possible, il ne le connaissait à peine. Livaï lança un regard de côté vers le père de famille et le remarqua en train de réfléchir, car en effet M. Jaeger avait négligé le fait de préciser que les enfants que Livaï était chargé de garder étaient en fait de jeunes adolescents, c'est à ce moment que le brun se rappela que leur âge n'était même pas mentionné sur l'annonce chez l'agence de baby-sitting. Entre autre : Il devait y avoir une raison à tout ça.

« Hm… C'est vrai…mais… Comment dire… »

L'étudiant soupira comprenant ce que ces paroles voulaient dire. Il préféra donc mettre à terme à ce sujet de discussion et passer à autre chose, comme par exemple se dépêcher de refermer sa veste pour qu'il rentre chez lui. Il s'approcha de la porte d'entrée

« Monsieur, je ne pense pas revenir ici. »

Cela voulait dire qu'il ne prendra pas le job de baby-sitter, en tous cas, pas avec ces gosses, chose qu'arrivait à trouver M. Jaeger tout à fait compréhensible, ses enfants avaient agit de manière irresponsable sans prendre en compte les conséquences qui pouvaient suivre, -d'ailleurs il réfléchissait déjà à la manière dont il allait punir ses enfants- Griesha il comprenait le choix du jeune homme, après tout, il aurait surement agit de la même manière. Il baissa donc la tête pour montrer qu'il respectait son choix et ne fera rien pour l'en empêcher.

Livaï posa donc sa main sur la poignée s'apprêtant à appuyer dessus, saisissant de l'autre main sa sacoche quand une voix le fit presque sursauter :

« S'il vous plait ! Plaidait Clara en le tenant par la manche de sa veste, on vous paiera le double s'il le faut ! »

Le jeune homme vit alors un regard de détresse, un visage qui ne demandait que pitié, il ressentit alors un frisson, une sorte de pincement au cœur et une envie de vomir s'empara de lui en se disant que c'était lui qui avait provoqué une telle expression sur le visage d'une mère… Le double… si Livaï aurait été menteur il aurait facilement et poliment refusé l'offre en disant que ça n'en valait pas la peine, mais il était honnête avec lui, et donc il manquait cruellement d'argent. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'était : Pourquoi le faire garder des adolescents ? Ils sont grands non ? Ils vont au lycée tout seul n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi demander à un jeune étudiant en fac de garder des lycéens ?

Livaï aurait voulu poser toutes ces questions mais il finit par soupirer encore une fois en réajustant la banderole de son sac sur son épaule

« Dans ce cas je vous dis à demain c'est ça ? »

Le brun se sentit soudainement étouffé, par quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un, Clara venait tout juste de le prendre dans ses bras et de le serrer le plus fort possible contre elle tout en le remerciant. Bien sûr, Livaï n'était pas le genre de personne qui recevait des câlins de la part de n'importe qui, encore moins une mère de famille, il se débattu donc discrètement jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme le relâche. Livaï expira comme il avait retenu sa respiration et avait l'impression d'avoir étouffé, c'était un sentiment étrange, un peu comme être à la fois heureux et honteux d'avoir reçu quelque chose, exactement comme un enfant qui refusait que les personnes voient son côté timide lorsqu'une maman le prenait dans ses bras. Lorsque Clara desserra son emprise sur l'étudiant ce fut au tour de Griesha qui lui serra la main le remerciant poliment, celui-ci crut presque entendre un ricanement provenant du salon, et il ne c'était pas trompé : Mikasa arrivait.

« Payer le double pour quelqu'un qui n'arrive même pas à maîtriser deux ados c'est complètement stup-

-Mikasa ! Tais-toi ! Gronda Clara trouvant déplacée la remarque de sa fille adoptive. »

Mikasa grogna et quand elle leva les yeux vers Livaï, ce dernier la narguait du regard et un sourire narquois se dessinait sur son visage, il haussa deux fois les sourcils pour lui montrer à quel point il délectait le fait de la voir être obligé de se plier aux ordres. Sur le moment, une envie de meurtre s'était emparé d'elle, oh que non elle n'allait pas s'entendre avec son baby-sitter.

« Voulez-vous que je vous raccompagne sinon ? Proposa humblement le père de famille

-Si c'est possible oui, j'ai raté mon train et j'habite à l'autre bout de la ville…

-Dans ce cas je vous raccompagne. Annonça Griesha en déposant rapidement quelques affaires qui lui étaient inutiles

-Au revoir. Déclara neutre ment Livaï »

Il était sur le palier de l'appartement et attendait M. Jaeger qui venait de saluer sa femme en lui chuchotant à l'oreille que pendant son absence elle devra s'occuper de leurs deux garnements

« Au revoir, passez une bonne soirée ! Répondit souriante Clara ensuite »

Mikasa déglutit en voyant le visage souriant de sa mère…. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle eut finit de fermer le plus calmement possible la porte. Puis elle se retourna vers ses deux enfants, son visage avait changé du tout au tout, c'est un truc que tous les parents font quand leur enfants font des bêtises : ils attendent le dernier moment avant de dévoiler leur vrais visage.

Eren ravala sa salive… Disons qu'il appréhendait mal le fait de se faire punir par sa mère à son âge… à seize ans.

* * *

_**[Route M16 – Vingt heure quatorze]**_

Dans la voiture, pas une seule phrase n'avait été prononcée si ce n'était au début lorsque Griesha demanda à Livaï où est-ce qu'il habitait précisément avec le nom de la rue ainsi que le quartier. M. Jaeger était quelque peu gêné de l'étreinte qu'avait eue sa femme sur l'étudiant, il se doutait bien que ça mettait mal à l'aise les personnes, en particulier celles comme Livaï, c'est-à-dire plutôt froid et distant. Le père de famille repensa alors à la bêtise qu'avaient commise Eren et Mikasa, après avoir tourné à un feu il commença

« Vous savez… ce sont encore des gamins

-Je sais. Répondit du tac au tac Livaï toujours aussi désintéressé et regardait à travers la fenêtre »

Griesha soupira avant de reprendre espérant ne pas se faire couper la parole.

« Je veux dire… Nous sommes une famille recomposée, Mikasa a été adoptée. »

Cette-fois ci l'étudiant le laissa parler, même s'il savait déjà ça, il se disait qu'il pourrait en savoir un peu plus sur cette étrange famille, il lâcha un bref « hm » pour montrer qu'il écoutait malgré que sa tête soit dirigé vers l'extérieur, le père continua alors :

« Elle a été « trouvé » en quelque sorte »

Livaï fronça les sourcils et tourna son visage vers celui de Griesha

« Vous ne l'avez pas trouvé à l'orphelinat ? Demanda curieusement le brun

-Hm… Non, c'est compliqué en fait… Comment dire… M. Jaeger cherchait ses mots pendant que Livaï s'impatientait et était de plus en plus curieux… Elle n'est pas « officiellement » notre fille… »

A ce moment un nouveau blanc s'installa, l'ambiance dans la voiture était lourde et aurait rendu n'importe qui mal à l'aise. Livaï avait eu les yeux écarquillés un instant, il fixait les yeux gris et l'expression étrangement neutre de Griesha avant de déclarer

« Vous voulez dire qu'aux yeux de l'Etat elle …

-Elle n'existe même pas. Il compléta sa phrase tout naturellement tout en continuant de conduire »

Livaï bloqua en entendant cette dernière phrase, il resta littéralement figé, les yeux plissés vers le père de famille. Au même moment la pluie commença à tomber, au début ce n'était que quelques gouttes qui s'écrasaient contre les vitres et très vite ça se transforma en une averse, et malgré tout il était resté bloqué…Il ne comprenait pas deux choses, la première : Pourquoi ne pas avoir signalé son existence à l'Etat ? La seconde : Pourquoi lui dévoiler tout ça ? Ils ne se connaissaient à peine, que dis-je : Ils ne se connaissaient pas, et pourtant Griesha confiait déjà cet énorme secret à Livaï, leur baby-sitter. Qui lui disait que c'était un homme de confiance ? Qui lui disait qu'il n'irait pas justement pour se venger du mauvais tour que ces gosses lui ont fait, qu'il irait faire plonger la famille toute entière en mouchardant à la police que la famille Jaeger élève un enfant qui n'est pas reconnus aux yeux de l'état ?

Toutes ces questions faisaient échos dans la tête de Livaï, tellement qu'il ne comprit pas de suite la phrase suivante qu'avait dit le père de famille

« Je le sais.

-Q-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous savez ? Demanda-t-il presque confus

-Que vous êtes un homme de parole. On aurait cru qu'il avait lus dans les pensées du brun. »

Griesha Jaeger ne connaissait rien du passé ou de ce qu'à vécu Livaï mais il était capable de lire dans les yeux d'un homme si celui-ci en était un ou pas et c'était que qu'à vus Griesha dans les yeux sombres et perçants de Livaï. Ce dernier se reprit très vite, réalisant qu'il a été trop expressif et que ce genre de réaction ne lui ressemblait pas, automatiquement son visage redevint fermé et il pesta.

« Tch' vous ne connaissez rien de moi. »

Ils étaient arrivés à la rue qui donnait sur le quartier où habitait Livaï à l'autre bout de celui des Jaeger, Griesha gara rapidement sa voiture près du trottoir, il attendit quelques seconde avant d'éteindre le moteur d'un simple coup de clef

« Certes, mais je peux le lire dans vos yeux

-Et qu'est-ce que vous pouvez lire ?

-Que vous êtes un Homme »

Encore une fois l'étudiant pesta, la façon de parler de Griesha comme s'il était le vieux sage de bon conseil avait pour effet d'irriter Livaï, il avait l'impression de devoir jouer les super-héros dans une série tragique.

Et il détestait ça.

Le jeune homme avait sa main sur la poignée, prêt à tout moment pour ouvrir la portière et rentrer chez lui mais il remarqua du coin de l'œil que M. Jaeger lui tendait quelque chose, il pivota légèrement la tête pour mieux apercevoir : C'était de l'argent sous forme de billets. Livaï pouvait estimer une vingtaine d'euros, somme plutôt grande pour avoir « gardé » pendant à peine une heure deux adolescents. Le brun hésita alors à les saisir, s'il le faisait, il signait en quelque sorte un pacte avec le diable, c'était comme si Griesha achetait son silence… Il achetait son silence ? Non, car il savait que dans tous les cas Livaï ne dirait un mot… Ce père était tellement étrange, trop pour que Livaï réfléchisse plus longtemps, d'un geste vif il saisit les billets, ne prit pas la peine de le remercier et ouvrit la portière avant de sortir. En partant sous la pluie battante, il n'était pas sur mais il pensait avoir entendu quelque chose comme « Merci »

Livaï ne savait pas ce qu'attendait cette personne de sa part, et honnêtement, il ne voulait pas le savoir. Demain il retournera chez eux et jouera les baby-sitters de la manière la plus normale qui soit.

Après tous, ça gagnait beaucoup d'être baby-sitter chez les Jaeger.

* * *

_**[Appartement Livaï – Mardi matin]**_

Comme à son habitude, Livaï était déjà levé avant que son réveille ne sonne, il était d'une nature à ne pas dormir beaucoup, d'autant plus que cette nuit il lui aura été difficile de trouver le sommeil car ce dernier n'avait fait que de réfléchir ainsi que de tourner et retourner dans tous les sens ce que lui avait dit Monsieur Jaeger la veille. L'étudiant en avait tiré la conclusion que si leur famille avait fait appel à baby-sitter ce n'était pas uniquement pour garder ces deux monstres mais aussi pour les dangers, car –il s'en doutait- le quartier dans lequel ils habitaient n'était pas des plus aisé, conclusion : Il n'avait pas besoin d'un baby-sitter mais plutôt d'un garde du corps qui se ferait passer pour tel. Et donc il avait décidé d'accepter –même si c'était déjà fait- désormais il viendra les soirs chez les Jaeger pour faire la sorte de baby-sitter/garde du corps tout en travaillant et en gagnant pas mal d'argent.

Ça lui convenait parfaitement.

Le brun soupira en constatant l'état de ses cheveux ébouriffés du matin devant le miroir de sa salle de bain, rapidement il fit sa toilette et alla ensuite dans son petit salon –il habitait dans un petit studio mais qui paraissait plus grand grâce à la propreté et la maintenue parfaite de celui-ci, pas une seule trace de poussière- Il était vêtu d'un simple pantalon couleur pêche ainsi qu'un pull blanc à manche longue, il se prépara rapidement du thé et dirigea ensuite sa main vers sa poche pour prendre son portable… Qui n'était pas dans sa poche.

Livaï fronça les sourcils son air quelque peu endormi sur le visage disparut aussi tôt il constata que son portable n'était dans aucune de ses poches, et donc, comme n'importe quel autre humain doté d'une certaine logique il chercha dans le jean qu'il avait habillé la veille… Quand il se rappela soudainement :

Il avait oublié son portable chez les Jaeger

Ou encore :

Mikasa lui avait volé son portable.

Et donc à la liste des choses pour lesquelles Livaï pourrait détester Mikasa s'ajouta cette raison.

Sa journée à la fac s'annonçait vraiment bien.

En rogne, il lança un coup d'œil à sa montre, il lui restait une bonne vingtaine de minute avant qu'il n'aille à la fac…. Pile le temps pour faire un détour.

* * *

_**[Lycée Shinganshina – Huit heure dix]**_

Huit heure était l'horaire où une majorité des classes commençaient au lycée, à moins d'être dans certaines filières ou d'avoir certains professeurs, il est rare de commencer plus tard, d'où le fait que c'est toujours à cette heure-ci que beaucoup d'élèves sont devant le portail et attendent la sonnerie ainsi que l'ouverture des portes pour entrer.

Les élèves étaient en groupes, seuls, reculés ou en pleins milieu de la foule, certains élèves en couples se retiraient pour s'embrasser d'autres se cherchaient pour ensuite se battre gentiment en quelque sorte. Sauf que, aujourd'hui, il y avait quelque chose de spécial, une certains nombres d'élèves étaient regroupé autour d'un personne, comme s'il était une petite vedette, et cette personne n'était autre qu'Eren, il était entouré par une foule d'élève qui écoutaient son récit d'aventure de la veille, il en était arrivé à la partie la plus intéressante :

« Aha, et là,… Mikasa lui donne un de ces coups entre les jambes ! Il en est tombé par terre ! S'exclama-t-il en se rappelant qu'il avait presque pitié du jeune homme à ce moment »

Une majorité d'élèves grimacèrent, faisait un bruit comme s'il aspirait leur propre souffle et secouèrent leur main, rien qu'en voyant leur visage on pouvait deviner qu'eux aussi, un tel coup, ne leur aurait surement pas plu.

La dite Mikasa elle, était tout juste derrière son demi-frère, un visage impassible, comme si cela ne l'affectait le moins du monde, elle avait attentivement écouté son frère, bien sûr –et ça ne la surprit pas – il avait « légèrement » modifié « quelques détails », histoire de se faire passer pour le héros de la famille, un peu comme ce qu'aurait fait n'importe qui voulant être reconnu n'est-ce pas ?

Continuant son récit, il sortit de sa poche un portable de marque, qui coutait plutôt cher et semblait neuf, tout sourire il le présenta en le faisant passer sous le nez de tous.

« Et ça c'est ce qu'on lui a volé. »

Armin lui, pouffait un rire et murmura discrètement à Eren

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu m'as dit hier par message Eren. Chantonna-t-il discrètement avant de se prendre un gentil coup de coude par Mikasa dans les côtes

-Laisse-le, il veut faire son intéressant, après tout si ça lui plait… »

Armin sourit

« Et toi ? Ça ne te plairait pas que les gens te voient comme une héroïne… enfin, même si ça l'est déjà »

Mikasa prit une pause avant de répondre

« Non pas vraiment. »

Au même moment une personne vint bousculer de dos la brune, celle-ci se retourna et fronça les sourcils

« Sasha ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je pensais que toi et Connie alliez-

-Shuuuut. La dite Sasha plaqua sa main contre la bouche de la lycéenne, personne ne doit être au courant. Elle attendit quelques secondes avant de retirer sa main »

Sasha était légèrement plus petite qu'Eren et Mikasa qui eux, mesurait à peu près un mètre soixante-dix, à vrai dire : Sasha mesurait un mètre soixante-huit, par conséquent, la différence de taille se voyait à peine, elle avait les cheveux plutôt roux, généralement accrochés en une queue de cheval. Elle côtoyait la même classe que Mikasa et elles se connaissaient depuis la troisième, Mikasa se souviendra toujours de sa réaction lorsqu'elle avait su qu'elle serait dans la même classe que celle que l'on appelait « patate girl » pour son amour envers la nourriture en particulier les pommes de terre.

Même si Mikasa ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de secret entre ce qu'avait prévus pour aujourd'hui Sasha et Connie elle préféra la laisser, car elle savait que cette fille égocentrique et gourmande avait pour adjectif qualificatif « folle »

Finalement la rouquine se mit à fixer étrangement Mikasa, elle inclina légèrement la tête en pleine réflexion.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle en arquant un sourcil »

Sasha prit un certain temps avant de répondre

« Hm… Je suis sure que je devais te dire quelque chose…

-Et qu'est-ce que tu devais me dire ? »

Une nouvelle pause… Cette fois-ci la rousse plissa les yeux essayant au maximum de se remémorer ce qu'elle avait à lui dire, un déclic, elle s'en rappelait :

« Ah oui ! Quelqu'un veut te voir ! Il t'attend à l'autre bout du passage piéton ! »

Mikasa fronça les sourcils. Qui pouvait bien vouloir la voir ? Son père ? Sa mère ? Ils étaient surement déjà au travail, elle pensa alors à une personne en particulier mais se débarrassa très vite cette idée de la tête, non… ça ne pouvait pas être lui.

« Qui ?

-… Un gars, jeune, un peu petit, brun, enfin, noir bizarre mais on dirait brun »

_Non, ça ne peut être lui…Impossible._

Mikasa lança un regard par-dessus son épaule constatant qu'Eren était toujours le centre de l'attention du groupe avec le portable de leur baby-sitter, elle s'écarta discrètement avec Armin et Sasha.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit au juste ?

-D'abord il m'a demandé si je connaissais Mikasa Jaeger, j'ai dit oui. »

La lycéenne était confuse, pourquoi avoir dit le nom de famille Jaeger alors que si c'était bien la personne à laquelle elle pensait, il connaissait déjà son véritable nom de famille.

« Ensuite il m'a juste demandé de t'appeler pour que tu ailles le voir…

-C'est tous ? Demanda curieusement Armin qui pendant tout le long de la discussion avait été le simple spectateur.

-Il m'a dit de faire vite, c'est tous… Répondit Sasha tout simplement

-Tu le connais Mikasa ? Finit par questionner le blond voyant qu'elle semblait réfléchir

-…Je n'en suis pas sure… Répondit-elle honnêtement »

Ils restèrent un moment plantés là, réfléchissant chacun s'ils avaient quelque chose à ajouter quand un cri commun à leur oreilles vint les interpeller, c'était un petit cri de douleur qui provenait à quelques mètres d'eux, dans la foule d'élèves qui entouraient Eren, en sortit un jeune homme, plutôt petit, brun correspondant exactement à la description de Sasha. Mikasa écarquilla les yeux, c'était bien lui, c'était bien Livaï.

Il tirait Eren par l'oreille et le traîna ainsi jusqu'au petit trio composé de Sasha, Armin et… Mikasa, la foule confuse et surtout curieuse vint entourer les six personnes présentes au centre, l'ambiance était devenue lourde, Mikasa et Livaï se toisaient du regard sans dire un mot, chacun essayait de percer l'autre du regard, la jeune brune semblait être calme mais au fond, intérieurement elle bouillonnait et l'envie de frapper en plein visage l'étudiant la démangeait. Qui était-il pour traiter Eren ainsi ?

« Lâche-le. Ordonna-t-elle sèchement.

-Pas avant que tu me rendes mon portable. »

Mikasa fronça les sourcils, elle savait que c'était Eren qu'il l'avait… si Livaï ne le savait pas c'est surement parce qu'Eren l'avait caché dans sa poche au moment même où il le voyait arriver. Mikasa n'allait pas dénoncer son demi-frère, elle le couvrirait quoi qu'il arrive.

« Je n'ai pas ton portable. Répondit-elle simplement »

Le jeune étudiant lâcha le lycéen qui manqua de tomber, il se pinça ensuite à l'aide de son pouce et son indexe le haut du nez juste en dessous du front en fermant les yeux avant de déclarer las :

« Mikasa, je ne t'ai pas demandé si tu avais mon portable ou non. Je t'ai ordonné de me le rendre. »

A vrai dire, Livaï était pressé, il ne restait pas beaucoup de temps avant que ce soit l'heure pour lui d'aller à l'université, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec de tels gosses. Le plus outrant était que la jeune brune semblait se payer littéralement la tête du jeune homme avec ce petit sourire en coin qu'elle avait, comme si ça l'amusait de voir ce type s'attarder sur quelque chose alors que Mikasa elle-même savait qu'elle n'en était pas la responsable.

« Comment tu veux que je te rende quelque chose que je n'ai pas ?

-Ais-je besoin de te fouiller Mikasa ?

-Va te faire. Siffla-t-elle à deux doigt de laisser sa main s'envoler sur son visage »

Livaï fit un pas en avant, Mikasa fit de même, jamais elle ne reculerait devant cet homme de toute manière, ils firent un deuxième pas en avant

« STOP ! »

Une voix les arrêta, ils se tournèrent ensemble vers celui qui venait d'hurler : Eren.

Celui-ci était en train de sortir de sa poche arrière l'appareil électronique volé, il avait sa main gauche levé les doigts écartés comme pour les stopper dans ce qu'ils allaient faire pendant que son autre main tenait le portable. Livaï plissa les yeux vers Eren le foudroyant du regard il saisit son portable, ce fut un geste tellement brusque qu'Eren crut qu'il allait recevoir un coup, heureusement ce n'était pas le cas.

« C'était donc toi… Dit-il en le tuant du regard pendant que le jeune garçon tremblait et avait honte »

Rapidement il vérifia l'état de son téléphone, puis il remarqua qu'entre dix-huit heure et vingt-trois, il avait eu droit à une dizaine d'appel manqué de la même personne avec laquelle il était au téléphone avant de se faire littéralement agresser par les deux adolescents qu'il était censé gardé. S'il aurait pu il aurait donné une bonne correction au voleur de portable mais, le temps lui manquait et il était temps pour lui de prendre la direction de son université, il y arrivera probablement tout juste à l'heure.

Avant de s'en aller il lança un regard vers la jeune lycéenne, mais, au lieu de pester ou de l'insulter (voir même de la frapper) comme il avait envie de le faire, il préféra laisser cette phrase à double sens clore leur discussion

«_ A ce soir_, Mikasa. Dit-il en rangeant son portable dans la poche intérieure de sa veste »

Et il s'en alla ignorant la foule de lycéens qui s'écartaient autour de lui.

La dénommée Mikasa écarquilla les yeux… Il n'avait pas le droit… C'était de la triche, cela ne faisait pas partie des règles du jeu.

Depuis quand est-ce que je joue à un jeu avec ce putain de nabot ?

Elle sursauta sur elle-même, à cause de cette dernière phrase qu'il avait prononcée, Mikasa allait devoir faire face aux remarques et questions déplacées que laissait sous-entendre cette réplique, elle soupira au bord des nerfs intérieurement pendant que les premiers élèves s'approchaient pour en savoir un peu plus sur ce jeune homme et ce que voulait dire exactement ce fameux « à ce soir »

Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait leur dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient leur dire ? Qu'à leur âge ils se font garder par un baby-sitter ?

Certains lycéens en profitèrent pour taquiner Eren sur le fait qu'il avait agi comme un lâche face à l'étudiant, il reçut en particulier les moqueries d'un certains Jean plus connus sous le nom de « tête de cheval » pour sa coupe ridiculeusement ressemblante à la crinière de l'animal, la relation entre Eren et lui est très complexe : ils ont une certaine rivalité l'un envers l'autre, Jean envie Eren pour avoir une sœur telle que Mikasa, attentionné envers lui mais qu'il la repousse alors que Jean rêverait d'avoir cette fille à ses côtés pendant qu'Eren envie Jean d'être toujours un cran au-dessus de lui dans certains domaines. Ils se considèrent donc comme des amis/rivaux et profitent de la moindre occasion pour rabaisser l'autre.

Mikasa elle avait droit aux questions et remarques déplacés voir même gênantes, ça ne l'étonnerait même pas que des rumeurs commencent à courir sur elle.

Livaï venait de ruiner sa journée.

* * *

_**[Université Rose – Neuf heure quarante-deux]**_

Après une bonne demi-heure de bus, Livaï venait enfin d'arriver à son Université, il était dans une fac spécialisé dans l'informatique, par conséquent il comptait –enfin, pensait- surement faire un métier en rapport avec ce domaine plus tard.

La cité était grande, énorme même, elle était moderne et a été refaite pendant les vacances d'étés passés, les étudiants y vivaient plutôt bien et leur chambre étaient mieux que l'appartement de Livaï malheureusement celui-ci manque encore d'argent avant de pouvoir avoir une chambre de la fac, pour l'instant, il devait se contenter de ce qu'il avait, et ça lui suffisait amplement. Ils remarquaient que comme à leur habitude les étudiants trainaient, prenaient leur temps contrairement à lui qui se dépêchait toujours d'entre dans l'établissement, un peu plus loin de la cité se trouvait les bâtiments universitaires, en s'approchant on pouvait distinguer que de grandes fenêtres transparentes ornaient chaque bâtiment, on pouvait donc facilement voir les personnes qui marchaient dans les couloirs, ainsi Livaï repéra une petite tignasse rousse qu'il connaissait que trop bien, celle-ci semblait être en présence d'une autre de ses connaissances, un grand blond aux sourcils grotesques.

Sa journée commençait bien.

* * *

_**[Bâtiment C – Dix heure]**_

« Heeeey ! Livaï ! »

Une voix l'interpella pendant qu'il marchait dans l'un des couloirs du bâtiment pour rejoindre son premier cours de la journée, il se retourna découvrant ses deux connaissances même qu'il avait aperçus en travers les vitres

« Yo Hanji, yo Erwin. Salua-t-il en faisant un signe de tête »

Livaï connaissait Hanji comme une jeune femme égocentrique, toujours surexcité exactement comme une puce électronique l'était. Et donc, sans plus attendre la rouquine s'empressa de bombarder de questions son ami

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne répondais pas au téléphone hier ? Pourquoi est-ce que je t'ai entendu crier hier ? »

**Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?**

« Stop. »

Livaï l'arrêta immédiatement en levant la main vers elle, sa journée commençait bien, il n'avait aucunement envie que ça devienne le contraire et qu'il ait à se rappeler de sa rencontre avec les gosses qu'il devait garder, néanmoins en voyant le visage beaucoup trop curieux et encore plus surexcité que jamais d'Hanji, il fut contraint de tous raconter à elle et Erwin.

A la fin de son récit Livaï, une fois qu'il avait tout raconté –mise à part ce qu'il n'avait pas à raconter- il avait eu droit à deux réactions de la part de ses deux amis : Le rire et l'incompréhension totale

« Attend… T'es en train de nous dire que tu gardes des lycéens ? Hanji pouffa un rire en entendant Erwin poser la question

-Tch'… Je vous l'ai dit : C'est une histoire de tordue, moi-même je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour en arriver là.

-Ohhhh, moi je sais. Chantonna Hanji avant de se prendre un coup de coude par Erwin »

Ils s'échangèrent un regard complice signifiant qu'ils n'avaient pas à lui rappeler la séparation entre lui et son ex petite-amie Petra. Evidement Livaï n'était pas dupe et comprenait bien ce que voulait dire ce regard, il finit par soupirer entrant dans l'amphithéâtre déjà quelque peu remplit où allait avoir lieu son cours, ses deux amis allaient devoir rejoindre le leur, car non, ils n'avaient pas les mêmes cours.

En s'asseyant à sa place habituelle, Livaï repensa à cette dernière phrase qu'il avait dite à Mikasa avant de s'en aller et qui sonnait à double sens, il se demandait bien comment elle allait faire pour éviter que des rumeurs courent sur elle… Inconsciemment un rictus s'était étendu sur son visage. Puis il se reprit et se gifla mentalement, il n'avait pas à penser à elle alors qu'il avait un cours à suivre.

* * *

**ET VOILA! c'est la fin de ce deuxième chapitre, je suis fière de l'avoir écrit plutôt rapidement et d'avoir de plus en plus d'informations, aussi j'espère que ça ne dérivera pas en une sorte de school fic, chose que je gère mal, je voudrait principalement faire tourner l'histoire autour de la maison histoire qu'on ait tous droit à des petites scènes marrantes entre les persos! Du coup ce chapitre était plus pour qu'on connaisse les autres personnages et que j'ai pas ensuite a refaire une présentation dans les suivants... hm... que dire de plus ah je n'ai pas relue ce chapitre et le corigerait dans la semaine! (comme pour le premier en fait^^)**

**voila voila, je vous libère vous connaissez la chanson après tous, reviews etc...~**


End file.
